<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Physco Runner by WritingWeirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213371">The Physco Runner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo'>WritingWeirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Secret Identity, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota Salvatore, never heard of her? Well you're about to. Dakota is Damon Salvatore's seventeen year old daughter. When she was walking down the streets of New York, where she lived, she was kidnapped by WICKED. Almost a year later, she is sent down in the box. Everyone in the Glades is surprised to see a girl, they knew she was different but they never imagined she wasn't fully human... <br/>But then again, how could they know when she didn't even know? </p><p>                                  ~ Newt Love Story ~</p><p>  A The Vampire Diaries and Maze Runner Crossover</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner series or The Vampire Diaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Newt (Maze Runner), Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dakota Salvatore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Dakota Faith Salvatore|</p><p> </p><p>Looks: brown hair, green eyes</p><p>Played by: Jennifer Lawrence|</p><p> </p><p>Age: 17|</p><p>Status: 70% human, 20% witch, 10% vampire|</p><p> </p><p>Family: Damon Salvatore (father), Stefan Salvatore (uncle), Giuseppe Salvatore (grandfather, dead), Emmalina Quinn (mother), Lucas Quinn (cousin), George Quinn (uncle, dead), Annabeth Quinn (aunt, dead)|</p><p> </p><p>Friends: Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Lucas Quinn, Bonnie Bennet, Rebekah Mikealson, Niklaus Mikealson, Kol Mikealson|</p><p> </p><p>Personality: strong, smart, athletic, adventurous, selfless, sarcastic|</p><p> </p><p>Likes: adventures, mysteries, running, getting stronger, learning new spells|</p><p>Dislikes: blood, her mother, Elena, Caroline|</p><p>Powers: faster then a normal human, stronger then a normal human, vampire healing|</p><p>Weakness: can only be killed by a white oak stake, love|</p><p> </p><p>Bio:</p><p> </p><p>I'm Dakota Faith Salvatore, I live with my mother on weekends in New York and live with my father and uncle in Mystic Falls on weekdays then with their vampire speed they run me to New York for the weekend... also my mother hates me. My mothers a witch and my fathers a vampire so is my uncle. I'm a miracle baby pretty much, a witch put a spell on my mother so she would be able to get pregnant by a vampire without her knowledge and then she had a one night stand with my dad and boom here I am. I was kidnapped by WICKED almost a year ago they've been doing all kinds of tests and experiments on me and soon they're going to send me somewhere. I don't need to drink blood since I'm mostly human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙾𝚗𝚎 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚊𝚝𝚘'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in this metal box there were boxes all around I had heard that people wherever I'm going to don't remember anything except their names which didn't happen until later. I guess whatever they tried doing to give me memory loss didn't work. I should probably act like I don't remember anything for the first day at least or they'll think I'm weird which I am but I don't want them to know that.... yet.</p><p> </p><p>I look around a bit more until a bright light appears, I look away from the light and quickly grab my dagger from my boots, I then run behind the wooden boxes and pull my bow and arrow out of my backpack before putting an arrow in my bow, ready to shoot.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the greenie?" A boy's voice asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably hiding." Another voice chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down, we don't want to scare the greenie." A British voice says, what's a greenie? I wondered, well by the sounds of it apparently I was. Great. I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I see someone with blonde hair jump down into the metal box and look around until seeing the bow and arrow aimed at him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Woah greenie, calm down nobody here is going to hurt you." The British blondie says I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right..." I whisper so they can't hear me. I decided I wouldn't believe a word they say at least not right now anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Put the bow and arrow down and come out from behind those boxes... please." British blondie says, I sigh and come out from behind the boxes but I don't put down the bow, or my dagger which while not in my hand is on display in my pocket.</p><p> </p><p>I glare at British blondie as I hear gasps from all around. "What? Never seen a girl before?" I ask with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"No, actually we haven't." A voice from above tells me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Newt... what's your name?" British blondie I mean Newt asks cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Right, time for those acting tips my dear old dad gave me to finally pay off. I don't think either of us thought I'd ever actually have a use for them other than annoying uncle Stefan... "I-I don't know... I can't remember anything" I say in a fake panic.</p><p> </p><p>Newt nodded, seemingly relaxing after I said that. "It's alright none of us can. Your name will come back to you in a day or two." Newt tells me, interesting they don't remember anything before this place? Not even their families? That's sorta sad. I couldn't imagine not remembering my dad and uncle.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I?" I ask Newt or anyone that could give me an answer really.</p><p> </p><p>"You're in the Glades." A voice says and suddenly another boy jumps down, the same one that just spoke, I realized. "I'm Alby." Alby tells me while smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded before speaking up hesitantly, "Why am I here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We... well we don't really know...." Newt tells me honestly. Okay, now I'm confused they don't even remember WICKED? I guess it makes sense they did erase all their memories except their names.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on greenie, Newt will be giving you a tour while the others and I figure out where you'll be staying." Alby tells me, I nod and put my bow and arrow back in my backpack before I take Newt's hand, we jump out of the metal box and I take a look at my surroundings. It seemed normal if you didn't look at the strange hand-built huts that resembled something from a history class or the huge wall which seemed... scary even for me.</p><p> </p><p>After Newt gives me the tour, we walk over to Alby and an Asian guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's this?" I ask curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Minho, Minho this is the new greenie." Alby introduces me, I'm still confused about the whole greenie thing but I don't say anything as I give Minho a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"She's a girl?" Minho asks looking at me in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to know you can see." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"How does she have a bow and arrows?" Minho asks once he gets over the female thing.</p><p> </p><p>"She had them on her along with a dagger." Newt answers glancing at my weapons curiously, I grip them tightly, not wanting to give them up.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I staying?" I ask to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think it's best you stay in Homestead in the keeper's area." Alby tells me, Newt and Minho nod in understanding while I stare in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Keepers?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Leaders." Newt tells me, I nodded now understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Has Newt told you the rules?" Alby asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Rules? What rules? I wonder how many I can break... "No, what are the rules?" I ask confused, somehow keeping the mischief hidden.</p><p> </p><p>"Rule one; Everyone does their part. No slackers. Two; Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other. And three; Never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner." Alby tells me then turns to Newt, "You and Minho show her to her room, okay?" Alby asks them, they nod and Newt tells me to follow them so I do.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Newt lead me to the Homestead, we walk in and I look around. Boys of all ages are in the hammocks that are scattered all around the room, there's a door leading to another area in a corner Newt and Minho start walking to the door. As we get closer, I notice a piece of wood above the door that reads 'the keepers.'</p><p> </p><p>Newt opens the door to reveal a hall with a few doors, we walk to the last door and Newt opens it to reveal two windows and a hammock. "Here we are, feel free to add anything you like." Minho tells me, I smile slightly at them as I set my backpack on the bed and notice a small wooden box that acts as a table, the box has a flashlight and a bottle.</p><p> </p><p>I pull out my dagger and place it on the table then sit down on the hammock. "Do you remember anything? Your name? Where you come from?" Minho asks yes I thought but couldn't tell them that, not yet anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"No." I lie with a shake of my head, he nodded before Newt and Minho walk out leaving me alone.</p><p> </p><p>As I lay down in bed, I hold my necklace dad and uncle Stef gave me on my 16th birthday. I smile as I think of them however I then frown what if I never see them again? Tears fall from my eyes but then there's a knock at the door I wipe away my tears and sit up in the hammock.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." I say a bit loud so whoever it is can hear me, the door opens to reveal Newt and Minho.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, dinners gonna be ready soon," Minho tells me, "and you didn't eat lunch...." Newt adds they're clearly worried. Lunch had passed? I frown as I realize it must be about five or six now...</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just lost track of time." I tell them, they nod as I get up, we then walk to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I lay down in my bed after saying goodnight to Minho, Newt, and Alby. As I lay in the hammock, I stare out the window that's across from my hammock I was staring at the stars, if Stefan or one of my close friends, Elijah, were here they'd be pointing out constellations... I sigh as I close my eyes, slowly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟸𝟾𝟷 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚠𝚘 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I got up and rolled out of bed like I usually would but instead of rolling to the other side of my bed or at least onto soft fluffy carpet, I fell on the hard floor. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my room in the Glade...</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and stood up just as Newt and Minho ran in looking around frantically. "What happened? Are you okay?" Minho asked as he looked around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine I just... I fell out of the hammock...." I said blushing from embarrassment as they burst out laughing. I huffed, "Yeah, yeah now get out of my room you butts." I told them and pushed them out of my room only using a bit of my Vampire strength which was just enough o pass as 'strong human' rather than 'woah she's too strong for a human.'</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to the backpack that I set down on the floor by my table before I fell asleep last night, I picked up my backpack and opened it to see clothes, a hairbrush, hair ties, and deodorant. I smiled and walked into the corner of my room so boys couldn't get a peek at me naked. I then quickly got dressed I wore a dark green button up with long sleeves which I rolled up to just below my elbow, bleached jeans, and tall black combat boots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I put my hair in a quick messy braid then put my dagger in my boots, I also picked up my bow and arrows and slung them over my shoulder before I walked out of my room and went to where we eat.</p><p> </p><p>I sit down at a table next to Minho, Newt, Alby and a chubby young boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi I'm Chuck! What's your name?" The young boy asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know yet." I replied.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, you'll probably remember later!" Chuck told me cheerfully, I smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So where's the food?" I asked as my stomach grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Over there, Frypan still hasn't finished making it though." Ably answered pointing to a bigger table with makeshift bowls and big spoons</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, "Cool, who's Frypan?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Frypan's the keeper of the cooks." Chuck told me, I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Which reminds me in a couple of days you have to try out jobs to see which one your best at." Newt told me, my eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Cool! I've been bored ever since I got here. What're the jobs?" I asked excited to be able to do something.</p><p> </p><p>"Cooks, Slicers, Builders, Track-Hoes, Runners, and more." Alby told me, I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A new guy with strange eyebrows piped up as he walked over to the table, I could already tell I wasn't going to like him. "So greenie-" I cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a name, I suggest you use it." I snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? What's your name then green-bean?" Newt asked with twinkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dakota, Dakota Faith Salvatore." I answered proudly before I even realized what I was saying, why did I say that?! Nobody here remembers their middle names let alone their last name!</p><p> </p><p>I sighed I had to tell them the truth at some point... but now or later? Later. Once I get a job and get to know them better.</p><p> </p><p>"H-how do you remember your middle and last name?" Chuck asked after he spit out his water .</p><p> </p><p>"I'm special I guess." I replied with a shrug trying to act confused as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybeit's cause she's a girl?" Chuck suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe her families dead." Ably suggested bluntly, I rolled my eyes. Well, he's kinda close, they're supernatural beings, not dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe I have two middle names and these creators liked my middle names so they let me remember them?" I suggested hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, who knows?" Newt said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast is ready! Come eat everyone!" A voice yelled. I looked up curiously to see a boy behind a makeshift counter, I smiled and got up before I quickly ran over there and he handed me a plate that has bacon and eggs, I thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's your name greenie?" Frypan asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Dakota." I answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dakota, I'm Frypan." Frypan said with a grin, I smiled at him politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too Frypan, thanks for the food." I replied before I walked back to the table and sat down to start eating.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I took a sip of my bottle of bourbon. It's been almost a year with no sign of Dakota anywhere and trust me I looked all around. I feel like it's my fault... for years we did the same thing; I would pick her up on the roof of her mom's apartment building then we would run home to Mystic Falls or wherever I was living at the time however the last time she begged me to pick her up from a small park that nobody ever goes to instead and after a couple of hours, I finally agreed.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to pick her up, I stopped to get her a present but when I got to the park I saw her first stuff animal, Mr. Squirrel, on the ground by the swings which had always been her favorite. Mr. Squirrel had a note on its tail which read 'Bye, bye Dakota' in blood, Dakota's blood. It was signed by something or someone called WICKED, I searched the name however nothing came up.</p><p> </p><p>After that I couldn't help but think if I was faster maybe I could've got there before this 'WICKED' or maybe if I didn't stop to get her a present I could have saved her.... but I wasn't fast enough and I didn't save her. I lost my baby girl and it was my fault...</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell down my face as I raised the bottle to my lips, memories playing through my head of that night. I never seemed to be able to get it out of my head...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>After dinner I went to my room and said goodnight to Newt, Minho, Chuck and Alby before I laid down in my hammock and stared at the picture in my locket, it was uncle Stefan, dad and I; I was on dads shoulders throwing my head back laughing, my dad had the biggest grin on his face as uncle Stefan glared at dad.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled this was the day dad gave me Mr. Squirrel when I was five...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I ran over to uncle Stefan or uncle Steffy as I called him, I was carrying a light brown bunny stuffed animal with a white belly, green googly eyes, and a white puff ball tail.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Steffy! Uncle Stef! Look at what daddy gave me!" I told him in excitement as I jumped up and down, uncle Stef looked down at me.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he give you princess?" Uncle Stef asked curiously, I showed him Mr. Squirrel just as daddy came up behind me. I smiled as he lifted me up onto his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry little brother, it's a stuffed animal so you don't have to worry about eating it." Daddy told uncle Stef making uncle Stef glare at him when suddenly mommy came up to us with a camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Stefan stand next to Damon." Mommy said and uncle Stef reluctantly moved next to us before mommy took a picture.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙴𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>As I thought of that day, I slowly fell asleep reminiscing the feeling of being on my dads shoulders and just being around him and uncle Stefan in general. As I fell asleep it dawned on me how much I truly missed them...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟸𝟿𝟷 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎."</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚝'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and looked around my room.</p><p>I can hear Minho getting ready to go into the maze, like always, I can slightly hear Dakota rolling around and mumbling in her sleep however I can't hear what's she's saying.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I thought of her, she's perfect with her gray eyes and her black hair, her smile and her laugh are perfect too. She was simply perfect. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, she's so strong mentally and physically. I didn't see any flaws she could possibly have and even if I did her flaws would be perfect to me... I don't know how I can possibly already like her but I do. I sighed as I put my face in my hands, Minho can never find out. He would tease me until the day one of us died.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and looked around to see its early in the morning, probably around seven or eight. I sighed and got up, I grab some clothes from my backpack and change into a gray tank top, dark green jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket that reminded me of the one dad would always wear, I smiled at the thought as I grabbed onto my locket he gave me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I put my hair in a braid before swinging my bow and arrows over my shoulder and putting my dagger in my boots.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out of my room and walked over to Minho who's walking over to the huge wall. "Hey, Minho! how come you get to go into the maze thing?" I asked curiously as I resisted the urge to pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm a runner, the keeper of the runners actually." Minho answered proudly, I pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't fair, I wanna go in the scary maze too!" I whined, he stared at me in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what? You actually want to go to the maze? Why?!" Minho asked in shock and confusion, seemingly wondering why anyone would want to go into the maze.</p><p> </p><p>I huffed, "Of course I want to go to the maze, who wouldn't I? I mean you get to find a way out right?" I replied as I tilted my head in question.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, "I mean we haven't really found a way out yet but yeah that is what we're looking for." Minho replied.</p><p> </p><p>"So how do I become a runner?" I asked in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh I mean if you're good at it after you try out all the other jobs then you can become a runner... I think." Minho replied still surprised by me wanting to go into the maze.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened, "Really?!?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" He chuckled, "I gotta get going, bye Dakota!" Minho told me quickly as he began to run off to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Minho!" I called to him before I ran over to Newt, Chuck, Alby, and some angry eyebrow guy; wait a minute he looked familiar... he must be the guy I snapped at yesterday I realized.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down next to Chuck and took a piece of bacon from Newt's plate, "Dakota!" Newt complained as he tried to take back the bacon, "Give me my bacon back." Newt whined.</p><p> </p><p>"No! it's my bacon now." I protested before I ate the stolen piece of bacon which made Newt pout. "So when do I start trying out jobs?" I asked Alby.</p><p> </p><p>"Well um, you can try one today?" Alby told me.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? What job?" I asked as I became excited.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you work with the track-hoes today?" Alby suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me!" I agreed happily.</p><p> </p><p>Alby nodded, "Good, now I gotta go figure out what jobs you're gonna try after track-hoes." Alby said then got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's your name Mr. angry eyebrow guy?" I asked which made angry eyebrows guy glare at me while Newt and Chuck burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Its Gally." The angry eyebrows guy told me I nodded, angry eyebrow guy suited him better I missed as he got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>"T-that was awesome Dakota!" Chuck said in between laughter, Newt nodded agreeing with Chuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank I know I'm awesome." I said with a hair flip and a smirk that rivaled dads.</p><p> </p><p>Newt chuckled at my actions, "We better get going Dakota or we're gonna be late to work." Newt told me after he looked at his makeshift watch, I nodded, excited to get to work. We got up and went to work. Maybe now I wouldn't be so bored here.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I was staring at the fireplace as I drank bourbon when suddenly Stefan and Bonnie came in, "Damon!" Stefan called urgently.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed in annoyment, "What?" I asked as Bonnie picked up the bourbon bottle that was sitting next to me and moved it out of my reach.</p><p> </p><p>"We found something Damon." Bonnie told me.</p><p> </p><p>I straightened up, "You better not be lying Bon-Bon or I promise you you'll suffer big time." I threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"I tracked her with her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Squirrel and I found her Damon!" Bonnie told me, ignoring my threat easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is she?" I asked throwing my empty glass of bourbon into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Far away, we could probably get there in a month or two driving and a month with you guys running at vampire speed." Bonnie told me.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!?" I asked Bonnie nodded. Where the hell was Dakota? I began to panic, by the time we get there she might be hurt or worse - Stefan cut off my thought process.</p><p> </p><p>"But we found her Damon, we finally found her!" Stefan told me, I nodded and ran upstairs, packed my bags, and ran back downstairs to see Bonnie has her bags and Stefan has his. Good, I wouldn't have waited for them if they weren't ready and I was sure they knew that.</p><p> </p><p>I jumped into my car after putting my bags in the trunk, Bonnie and Stefan did the same. Bonnie sat in the passenger seat while Stefan sat in the back. Before we left Mystic Falls, we picked up Matt and Tyler and started our two-month journey. I sighed as I drove out of Mystic Falls, I'm coming for you, Dakota... I just hope you're still around when I get to you.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>After a boring day of gardening, watering plants, and stuff like that, I went to my room and laid down in my hammock with an exhausted sigh. That was so boring.</p><p> </p><p>"How was gardening with Newt?" Minho asked as he walked into my room I groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I loved hanging out Newt, he's really funny and nice but the job is boring!" I told him which made Minho chuckle before he seemed to realize something.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second," Minho paused with a grin, "do you like Newt?" Minho asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? Of course I like him, he's a great guy!" I replied kind of confused.</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head and chuckled. "No, I mean like like him?" Minho asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean do I have a crush on Newt? Of course I don't! No, no way... I mean maybe... kinda, sorta... okay maybe just a tiny crush." I answered sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck, my cheeks got to read as Minho threw his head back laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"No way! You love Newt." Minho exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at his words, "No I don't! You are a crazy man, Minho!" I protested as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Dakota and Newt sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes babies in a baby carriage!" Minho shouted teasingly as he walked out of my room, I blushed and hid my face in my hands hoping no one would hear him especially Newt...</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, I got up, closed my door, and laid back down in my hammock and fell asleep with an empty stomach. All I wanted to do was sleep and forget about Minho's teasing and the boring gardening I was forced to do. Okay maybe not forced but... I remembered Newt's excited smile as he rambled about his job and decided that yes, I had been forced. It's not like I could say no after all that!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟺𝟶𝟹 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and looked around my room until my eyes land on the window which was covered in makeshift curtains. Yesterday I had Gally and the builders make some curtains so the boys can't see into my room when I'm changing. I sit up in my hammock and grabbed my backpack from the nearby crate/table and grab an outfit, I would need to wash my clothes soon...</p><p> </p><p>I sigh then get up and change into A black tank-top with arrows on it, some black jeans with small barely noticeable rips on the knees, studded combat boots, and a green bomber jacket. I put my hair in a braid and then put my dagger in boots so I can easily grab it in case I run into danger, I then sling my bow over my shoulder and put my arrows into my arrow holder so I can easily carry them with me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sling the arrow holder with my arrows in it onto my shoulder and walk out of my room only to see Minho, Newt, and Ally walking out of their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" I called as I ran towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing up so early Dakota?" Alby asked in shock, I shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I always wake up early." I answered, "so what job am I trying today?" I asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm... cooks, tomorrow is Slicer." Alby told me.</p><p> </p><p>"Slicer? what's that?" I asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"They take care of livestock and slaughter animals for our food." Newt told me, I scrunched my nose up in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any way I can skip being a slicer?" I pleaded. When I was little I saw uncle Stefan killing a animal one time and I didn't stop crying until Dad came and slapped uncle Stefan, then I started laughing uncontrollably. I shuddered at the memory of the dead deer, dad forever said uncle Stefan had traumatized me after that.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you can instead try the builders' job?" Alby suggested with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, "Sounds good! Thank you, Alby!" I said and gave Alby a quick side hug before I started running towards the maze and stopped when I was by the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Minho!" I told Minho before I gave him a quick hug, as we were hugging I whispered; "Take me with you."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and let me go before he ran into the maze, leaving me behind. I pouted and sighed before I walked back over to Newt and Alby just as Alby spoke, "Oh shoot I gotta go take care of something! Newt can you take Dakota here to Frypan's kitchen so she can start her job of the day?" Alby asked after looking up from his watch.</p><p> </p><p>Newt nodded, "Sure, see you later Alby!" Newt replied and waved Alby goodbye as he walked away. Newt then turned to me with a grin, "Well come on Dakota." Newt said before we started walking to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't really do much in the kitchen except hand Frypan and the other cooks what they needed and make a couple of sandwiches for lunch. It was even more boring than the gardening, at least then I had a good view and fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as I walked out of the kitchen with a towel on my shoulder. They made me put my bow, arrows, and dagger in my room before I was allowed to go into the kitchen which I hated more than having to sit around and do nothing all day. I threw the towel on the ground and ran to the homestead going straight to my room where I quickly grabbed my precious bow and arrows then my dagger, I slipped my dagger into my boots before I sling my bow onto my shoulder and put my arrows in my arrow holder and sling them onto my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed finally feeling safe and protected again. I never really feel safe unless I have uncle Stefanie my dad near me or at least my bow and arrows on my back and my dagger in my boots or pocket.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out of the homestead and laid down in the field and just stared at the sky for a while until someone laid down next to me on the grass, I looked over to see Newt.</p><p> </p><p>"How was being a cook for the day?" Newt asked.</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, "Terrible! All I did was give them whatever they needed from around the kitchen, oh and I made a couple of sandwiches.... and the worst part is they made me put my bow, arrows, and dagger in my room!" I complained making Newt chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I guess you're not meant to be a slicer, cooker, or a track-hoe." Newt said with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at the sky as I watched the clouds in the sky, enjoying the peace. "I really want to be a runner..." I admitted after a moment of comfortable silence, I turned onto my side so I was facing Newt to see his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Newt looked over at me with wide eyes as he turned onto his side, "What?!? Why?" Newt asked.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, "Because it seems interesting and maybe if I'm a Runner I won't feel completely useless because I'll be looking for a way out of here.... a way to get home." I confessed, Newt suddenly turned completely serious as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not useless! I never I want to hear you say anything bad about yourself ever again Dakota Faith Salvatore!" Newt scolded me, I sighed. I huffed and sat up to be face to face with him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." I agreed, putting my hands up in a sign of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>I got up and ran up to Minho who had just gotten back from the maze based on the sweat dripping down his forehead. "Hey, green-bean! How was cooking with the cookers?" Minho asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>I huffed, "Horrible! But I won't bore you with the details, I already complained to Newt." I told him.</p><p> </p><p>Minho chuckled, "Good cause I really didn't want to hear about your amazing day with the cooker." Minho teased as he wiped fake and real sweat off his forehead, I punched his arm playfully trying not to use my Vampire strength but failed horribly as he stumbled backward and rubbed his shoulder where I punched him. "Ouch! That actually hurt greenie!" Minho complained as he rubbed his shoulder. I smiled sheepishly and apologized.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I laid in my hammock after changing into one of uncle Stefan's old sweaters and some pajama shorts. I had my bow, arrows, and dagger right on the crate/table next to me which made me feel safe as I fell asleep, one thought on my mind as I succumbed to the comforting darkness that came with sleep; maybe this place wouldn't be so bad...</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟻𝟻 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙳𝚊𝚔𝚘𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and changed intoa blue and white ombre tank-top, some ripped black leggings, and black combat boots. I put my hair in a braid, put my arrows in my arrow holder, put my dagger in my boots and slung my bow and arrow holder with my arrows in it over my shoulder and walked out of my room to see Newt and Alby walking out of their rooms I walked up to Newt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Newtie." I said teasing him with the strange nickname as I put my arm over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kota, what's up?" Newt replied, I giggled at the nickname Tyler and Matt called me that before I was taken. I missed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much hopefully Mr. angry eyebrows doesn't make me build something terrible or impossible to build." I said, I used to build and fix stuff with Tyler, Matt, and uncle Stefan so I'm actually kind of excited about the builder job but I'm worried about working with Gally, working with him will not be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Newt nodded in understanding, "Well you can tell me or Alby if anything happens and we'll talk to the builders about it if we can." Newt told me, I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure they won't do anything too bad other than annoy me and besides I can kick all their asses without even breaking a sweat." I told him, he rolled his eyes with a sigh and we continued walking to the makeshift dining room.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I was able to build anything I wanted on my first day so they could see what I was capable of, so I built a dresser for my room however Gally still thought I was terrible. At lunch he told me not to come back to try again and that he didn't want to deal with me. I honestly didn't care about what he said so I simply waited until nobody was around and ran my dresser to my room using my vamp speed and strength.</p><p> </p><p>I then unpacked all my clean clothes and accessories and laid down in my hammock to relax with a smug smirk.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of just laying there, I got bored so I got up and left the Homestead, Newt's still busy working, Minho's still in the maze and I have no idea where Alby or Chuck is which means there's no one to entertain me. I groaned, climbed up a tree, and sat down. In my new spot, I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds as I relaxed. Apparently, I relaxed a little too much as I ended up falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>I woke up suddenly due to someone coughing, I shot up and looked around only to find Minho, Alby, Newt, and Chuck on the ground beneath me, they were looking up at me in amusement as they grinned.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh of relief and climbed down the ladder even though I could've just jumped down without getting hurt however that would worry them, after all a human shouldn't be able to do such a thing with next to no body muscle and not get a single scratch to be seen. "What's up?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late and we didn't want to hear you complaining tomorrow, what happened with the builders?" Newt asked, he sounded worried however I just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Gally just told me not to bother coming back after lunch break because I was apparently terrible so I didn't." I answered bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well were you terrible?" Minho questioned curiously, I shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... I made a dresser" I told them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's see this dresser then." Alby said.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, "Alright but if it is good enough to make me a builder, please don't make me a builder. I couldn't deal with Gally that much." I told them, they agreed not to make me a builder, or Newt and Alby did anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"So how did you get it there?" Chuck asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I carried it with the help of a couple of builders." I lied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be pretty strong greenie." Minho said, I blushed however I knew it was true. I am strong, I have to be after all, my dad is Damon Salvatore.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm bad ass, you don't have to remind me." I replied with a smug yet playful grin.</p><p> </p><p>Newt rolled his eyes and swatted my shoulder. "Alright, alright, don't go getting cocky Kota."</p><p> </p><p>"Kota?" Minho questioned in a knowing tone, what he knew, I didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Newt and I nodded. "I called him Newtie this morning so," I started.</p><p> </p><p>"I called her Kota to get back at her but apparently she doesn't care." Newt finished giving me a playful glare.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, I did care about him calling me Kota. Only one person had ever called me Kota, my ex boyfriend, Hadrian. He was the first love of my life and at one time I thought we would be together forever, get married, have kids the whole shabang but... things don't always happen the way you want them to.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we just go see the dresser?" I asked trying to change the subject as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Newt gave me a strange look however he nodded along with Minho and Alby. "Alright let's go greenie." Minho said, ever since he found out how much I hated being called 'greenie' he called me it as much as possible simply to annoy me.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and rushed ahead to the Homestead, I went straight to my room in the keepers area as the boys rushed to catch up with me, well Newt and Minho did, Alby just walked calmly, not particularly caring.</p><p> </p><p>Once I got to the room, I went over to the dresser. It was made of whatever wood I could find and had little dips on the front to open the individual drawers, the dresser had three drawers, plenty big to fit all my clothes, in fact my clothes would be able to fit snugly in two drawers, one if I pushed it, leaving me with an extra drawer.</p><p> </p><p>"This is it." I announced as I turned around to look at the boys who stood by the door with wide eyes. I suppose it's better than I thought.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟶𝟻𝟸 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚒𝚡 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Newt, Minho, and Alby sat down at one of the tables at the dining hall with sighs.</p><p> </p><p>They had just finished seeing Dakota's dresser and to say the least, they were amazed but confused.</p><p> </p><p>"How is she able to do that?" Minho questioned quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the trio.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shook his head, "I don't know. Gally took ages to learn how to build like that... she's at his skill level." Newt replied, thinking back to Gally learning how to build like that. He always got frustrated when he didn't build something right and Dakota went in and built that with no previous building experience that they know of... it was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe that's why Gally doesn't like her." Minho joked although it was a genuine reason for Gally to dislike her, he had always been competitive so it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Alby sighed as he looked over the job list, he had written a short list which he slowly checked off the jobs Dakota had tried, an x was marked on one of them, Slicers, the job Dakota had refused to try.</p><p> </p><p>Newt noticed his actions and perked up curiously, "What jobs does she have left to try?"</p><p> </p><p>Alby glanced over the list once more before speaking, "Well I've marked off Bricknicks since she didn't like the builders, blood house is marked off as well, I'm not sure if she would do well as a bagger since she doesn't seem to like blood so that leaves..." Alby paused for a moment to double-check the list, "Med-jacks, map makers, sloppers, and-" Alby paused one last time to glance at Newt, knowing he didn't like the idea of Dakota being a runner, "runners."</p><p> </p><p>Newt shook his head. "No. She's not going to be a runner." He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Newt she wants to be a runner and she's fast." Minho replied his mind going back to the petite girl running after him in the field, she was surprisingly fast. With training, she could race Minho and have a chance of winning.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shook his head again. "I don't care if she's fast Minho. She's not going to be a runner. There's a million dangers-"</p><p> </p><p>"I like danger." A voice piped up from behind Newt, Newt jumped and spun around to find Dakota standing there with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget it, Dakota. You'll get hurt." Newt replied determined.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Alby stayed silent as Dakota huffed. "I'm a big girl Newt. I can handle myself."</p><p> </p><p>Newt went to argue more when Minho piped up, "Alright you two calm down, she still has other options she needs to try. Runner is the last option." Second to last actually but that wasn't going to help right now.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shook his head but turned around silently. Dakota rolled her eyes and sat down beside the dirty blonde. Alby sighed and stood up, "I have to go." He said briefly before rushing off.</p><p> </p><p>Minho sent the man a glare, knowing he was most likely leaving to get away from the duo, meanwhile, Newt and Dakota sent the man strange looks, wondering why he was leaving so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota cleared her throat and turned to look at the boys left at the table. "So what jobs are left?"</p><p> </p><p>"Med-jacks, sloppers, map makers, runners and maybe baggers, Alby wasn't sure." Minho told her.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota nodded. "Why wasn't he sure about baggers?" She asked curiously tilting her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed, "Well they're like guards but the reason he wasn't sure is... they deal with the dead bodies." Minho shivered at the thought. He hated the baggers' job, he couldn't imagine having to deal with all that.</p><p> </p><p>Newt cringed, he didn't like that job either, however, Dakota didn't seem to mind. "Oh, that would be fine." Dakota waved it off casually.</p><p> </p><p>Newt and Minho looked at her in shock. The girl couldn't handle animals being harmed but she was fine with dead bodies? Strange. "Okay..." Minho trailed off as he gave the girl a strange look that Dakota didn't seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let Alby know later on." Newt told her to cut the uneasy silence that fell over the group.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota nodded, "Alright. Can you maybe explain the jobs to me? I know what runners and baggers do but what do the..." Dakota scrunched her nose for a moment before continuing, "Med-Jacks, sloppers?" Dakota paused to see if she got the strange name right, Newt nodded and she continued, "and mapmakers do."</p><p> </p><p>Newt nodded and began to explain the jobs. "Well Medjacks are what you'd expect, they heal people as much as they can. Mapmakers record any changes to the maze to try and find a way out. Sloppers basically get the jobs nobody else wants."</p><p> </p><p>Dakota hummed thoughtfully. Medjacks she didn't know if she would do well in, she never was one for doctors, she shuddered at the thought, the white doctors that took her appeared in her mind as she tried to push the memories down, even before this she didn't like doctors after this... map makers sounded boring, she didn't like those type of research jobs, she wanted to be in the action not on the sidelines and sloppers... it would be easy by the sound of it, too easy.</p><p> </p><p>Quite honestly, she could do well in any job here even the ones she didn't like however she knew what job she wanted, she would do a lot better at a job she genuinely wanted to do rather than one she was merely good at.</p><p> </p><p>"When do I get to run?" Dakota asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Newt tensed as he went silent, Minho however grinned and told her it would be the second to last job she tried so in three days she would be able to try out the runner job although she wouldn't be actually going in the maze until she got the job which Dakota frowned at but didn't say anything about. At least she would be able to do something soon.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Newt and Minho met up with Alby and had a chat, one none of them wanted to think to thoroughly about but had to be talked about.</p><p> </p><p>"She's strange." Minho said as he sat down by his friends in the field when all the others were eating including Dakota who was being distracted by Chuck.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shoved his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked at him, "What? It's true!"</p><p> </p><p>Newt rolled his eyes but he knew it too. "She is different." He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked triumphantly, "See!"</p><p> </p><p>Alby shook his head at the pair of best friends, "Did anything happen?" He asked curiously, he knew something had, he could tell by their behavior but he didn't know what.</p><p> </p><p>Newt tensed, becoming serious as he nodded, "She told us she would be alright as a bagger."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Alby asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he joked, "Told you she's strange."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't work, Newt and Alby were far too serious to fall for Minho's usually comforting teasing and jokes which made Minho tense.</p><p> </p><p>They were all thinking the same thing, although none of them liked the thought.</p><p> </p><p>What if Dakota's working for them?</p><p> </p><p>"We need to find out why she's so different."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟸𝟷𝟶 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not afraid."</p><p> </p><p>Newt furrowed his brows as he turned onto his side on the grass. It was nearly dinner time, Dakota had done the map makers job today, she was terrible at it although Newt had a feeling it was just because she was bored.</p><p> </p><p>They had met on the fields and had been staring at the sky since. "What?" Newt asked her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota turned to look at the blonde seriously. "I'm not afraid of being a runner."</p><p> </p><p>Newt stared at the girl for a moment before he spoke sternly, "Nobody's scared of being a runner, you're only scared when you're a runner." Newt shook his head. "Actually, you're not scared, you're terrified. You're scared for your life."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care!" Dakota snapped, "I've been through a lot Newt, all of us have. I can handle being a runner if it means getting the hell out of here and-" Dakota cut herself off, her eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>And get back to her family.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't supposed to remember them. She couldn't speak about them, she couldn't even utter their names without everyone becoming suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Newt looked at her curiously once he got over his anger at her words although, if he was honest, he understood.</p><p> </p><p>He understood her words.</p><p> </p><p>He understood what she felt.</p><p> </p><p>He understood her.</p><p> </p><p>Because that was once him.</p><p> </p><p>He once felt that way, he once spoke those same words.</p><p> </p><p>But things had changed. Everything had changed after he became a runner.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" He asked with a raised brow as he pushed down those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota shook her head. "Nothing." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing really."</p><p> </p><p>Newt stayed silent as he stared at her, she knew he didn't believe a word she said however he didn't say anything about it and Dakota appreciated it because she didn't want to lie to him, to any of them but especially Newt.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota stayed as silent as Newt as she watched him, studying his every move, his every breath, his everything, and then, she sighed. "I'm sorry Newt. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to help." She told him softly, her hand twitching beside her as she glanced down at his hand, she desperately wanted to hold his hand in hers however she held herself back.</p><p> </p><p>They just met it would be weird.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't stop her from hoping. If not today, then perhaps one day she'd be able to hold his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry too." Newt spoke, snapping Dakota out of her daze and bringing her eyes back to his. "I understand how you feel I'm just..." Newt paused taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since coming to this place, he felt as if he couldn't be sensitive. Nobody could. If you were sensitive or emotional, you were weak. Even when he was injured he had to be strong.</p><p> </p><p>But with her, he couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>He was weak for her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p> </p><p>Dakota's brows furrowed and for a second before she spoke, Newt was scared. Scared that she would lecture him for admitting such a thing. What he didn't know was if anyone was to understand being scared, it was her. "Scared of what?"</p><p> </p><p>Her tone wasn't judgmental or rude, she wasn't trying to get him to deny it, to take it back, or act like it was nothing. She kept her voice soft, her tone kind and curious, only curious. She didn't judge him for being emotional, for admitting he was scared, she only asked why.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was scared in the Glade but nobody could admit it. Not to each other, not to themselves, not to anyone. If they did, they were weak. The little ones, they weren't called weak however they were told to toughen up, to be strong. They couldn't go to the older boys for comfort after a nightmare because they'd be sent right back to bed and told to be a man.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone acted like they weren't, but they all knew the truth, even if none of them dared to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why Newt didn't understand why around this girl he hardly knew, he was comfortable announcing that he was scared like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared of losing you." He admitted softly, looking down at the ground as he found himself unable to look her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to help herself, Dakota moved closer, taking his hand in hers which caused him to look at her. "You're not going to lose me, Newt." She told him softly, "I'm strong." Stronger than anyone knew.</p><p> </p><p>Well anyone here anyway, Dakota thought.</p><p> </p><p>Newt smiled softly although it wasn't one of happiness, but bitterness. "So was I."</p><p> </p><p>Dakota looked at him in shock and curiosity however before either of them could speak, before Dakota could question his words or Newt could take them back, someone spoke up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, love birds!" Newt and Dakota's heads snapped up to find Minho standing there with a teasing grin, "Alby wants to see you." He nodded at one of them however neither knew who he nodded at.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Dakota spoke first, releasing Newt's hand which made him frown but neither said a word of it as they stood up, dusting off their pants.</p><p> </p><p>Miho looked at Dakota curiously for a moment, he seemed to be studying her. It made Dakota uncomfortable, she felt like he was judging her. For what, she didn't know. "You, Dakota." Minho spoke after a minute.</p><p> </p><p>His answer only made her more confused. "Why?" Dakota asked in confusion as she approached Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, looking away from the girl as he spoke, "I don't know. He just asked me to get you."</p><p> </p><p>Minho desperately wanted to trust the girl, to trust her as much as Newt did or even half that however, he couldn't. It's hard to trust in the Glade. They hardly trusted each other.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota nodded, not pushing for more answers as she knew Minho didn't have them. Dakota stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was acting so strange however she didn't dare question it. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer even if they would give her a real one. "Where is he?" She asked instead as Newt and her reached Minho.</p><p> </p><p>"Over there." Minho answered nodding over to where Alby stood, watching the group like a hawk.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota shivered, feeling uneasy upon knowing he had been watching, she wondered how long he had been there as she nodded to Minho, telling Newt she would see him later before running off to meet the leader.</p><p> </p><p>Once Dakota was out of earshot (or so they thought) Newt turned to Minho and spoke. His voice stern and expectant, not leaving any room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does he want to talk to her, Minho?" Before Minho could deny knowing anything, Newt spoke again, this time begging his friend, "The truth, please."</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟼𝟻 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Dakota was beyond nervous as she approached Alby. She wasn't nervous before, a little confused perhaps but not nervous, however when she got closer to the man, she realized something.</p><p> </p><p>Something was off. Alby was... different. He didn't seem happy at all and he had this look in his eyes that just didn't seem right. It was a side of him she had never seen before, a cold, dark side that even if she knew it was there she would have never expected to be pointed at her.</p><p> </p><p>She thought they were friends, or at least on the road to being friends. But now...</p><p> </p><p>Now, Alby was looking at her like she's the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota felt a shiver go down her spine, her entire body tense as she stopped in front of him. She wouldn't admit but she was scared.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota wet her lips, her tongue farting out before disappearing as if it was never there, before speaking, "Minho said you wanted to see me."</p><p> </p><p>Alby stayed silent as he looked over her, his eyes seemed to be studying her which only made Dakota grow tenser as she watched him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>After a tense minute that seemed like hours (to Dakota at least), Alby spoke. "Tell me something, Dakota."</p><p> </p><p>Dakota stared at him tensely, taking a small, shaky breath before she spoke, "Anything."</p><p> </p><p>Anything other than her past, Dakota added silently as she bit her lower lip anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Alby studied her for a moment before he spoke again, "Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Dakota looked at him in shock and confusion, surprised by the question as well as confused. None of them why they were here, even Dakota.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota shrugged, unsure how to answer. "Why are any of us here?" She replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not like us." Alby told her, shaking his head, "You're nothing like us."</p><p> </p><p>Dakota huffed. She wasn't all that different. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota had never been normal by any standards, including her strange family's.</p><p>She never fit in anywhere, and for just a little while, she thought she had fit in here and here Alby was telling her she didn't. That she was nothing like them, just like everyone else had.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Alby responded. "You tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alby... what are you getting at here?" Dakota questioned tensely, standing up straighter as she spoke, she didn't understand any of this and she certainly didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>Alby sighed before he answered, "Do you work for them?"</p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p>"Why does he want to talk to her, Minho?" Before Minho could deny knowing anything, Newt spoke again, this time begging his friend, "The truth, please."</p><p> </p><p>Minho stayed silent, his gaze on the floor unable to look at his friend as he considered the options in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Minho looked back at Newt and spoke, "He's asking her a question."</p><p> </p><p>Newt tensed immediately. "About the runners?" He asked, it wasn't normal procedure for Alby to offer a job before all the other jobs were tried at least once however, this was not a normal person, Dakota was different.</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. "About them."</p><p> </p><p>He knew Newt would hate it, possibly more than he hated Dakota being a runner but he had to know.</p><p> </p><p>Minho could never lie to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Newt snapped, his eyes flashing to where Dakota and Alby stood.</p><p> </p><p>"Newt." Minho called out warningly.</p><p> </p><p>Newt stayed silent as he studied the figures. "She scared." He practically hissed, watching Alby's mouth before Dakota stumbled back seemingly in shock.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like it, he didn't like any of it.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota was different, they all knew it, but Newt knew she wasn't bad, she wasn't them.</p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him despite the boy not asking for it. He probably didn't even want it, but Minho didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"She's not them." Newt mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded as they watched Dakota and Alby. "I know." He told him, "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Newt released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relaxing ever so slightly under his friend's hold although his eyes never strayed from Dakota.</p><p> </p><p>꧁꧂</p><p> </p><p>"Do you work for them?"</p><p> </p><p>Dakota stumbled back in shock, her eyes wide as she stared at him. "Alby." She called in shock.</p><p> </p><p>How, no, why would he ask her that?</p><p> </p><p>"Well do you?" Alby asked again, his entire demeanor tense and cold.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want her to be one of them, he really didn't, however, he couldn't get the thought out of his head either.</p><p> </p><p>He had to know.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota shook her head immediately. "No." She told him in shock, "No. I would never."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes watered as she stared at the boy who seemed to genuinely believe that she was one of them, one of the doctors that she hated, that they all hated. "They took me, they took all of us, away from our families, away from our lives making us forget all of it before they shoved us in here!" Dakota rambled, pausing as she let out a bitter chuckle, "We don't even know if we have families out there, looking for us, we don't know anything, Alby, and you seriously think I would ever be one of them? You think I could be?"</p><p> </p><p>Alby stayed silent, staring at her with emotion in his eyes that Dakota couldn't determine.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota shook her head once more. "I am not one of them and I never will be." She spat out like poison, she turned around, ready to walk away before she turned back to him, "I know I'm different, Alby, everyone has made that clear, I don't know why. I don't know anything, but everyone says it. I just never thought you would."</p><p> </p><p>Alby didn't say a word, could defend himself or agree, Dakota didn't even know what he would do if he could, however before he got the chance, Dakota stormed away, a hurricane of feelings inside her as she rushed to her room, where she knew she could let it out.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota ignored everyone, everything, all the stares, the glares, or even the calls from the people she had thought were her friends as she ran to her room or whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her door shut as soon as she entered before collapsing onto the floor, a sob forcing its way out of her as tears she had previously held in flowed down her face.</p><p>She couldn't stop them even if she tried.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota knew more than most of the people here, she remembered everything from her past, including the 'doctors' that took all of them who haunted her mind every second of every day, but Dakota did not know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟷𝟸𝟾 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Hey weirdos! I'm back! I wish I could update this story more and I will be trying to make that possible in the future but until then these long updates will have to do.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I have a question for you all, would you be interested in seeing flashbacks of Dakota's past? This would be stuff with her family, friends, school, and even WICKED. And what about more from Damon's side of things as he tries to find her? Let me know in the comments!</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you enjoyed be sure to...</p><p> </p><p>Vote,</p><p> </p><p>Comment,</p><p> </p><p>And...</p><p> </p><p>Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️❤️</p><p> </p><p>Next Update</p><p>December 22nd</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ꧁ 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎 ꧂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁ 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she's one of them?" Asked Newt as he looked at Minho cautiously, asking the question only once things seemed to have settled between Alby and Dakota.</p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed shocked by the question, frozen for a moment before he rapidly shook his head. "Of course not." Minho glanced at the girl. "I'm gonna be honest, at first I was a little weary but once I got to know her more..."</p><p> </p><p>Minho paused looking back at his best friend before shaking his head. "There is no doubt in my mind that she is not one of them." Minho tensed as he continued, "If she is-"</p><p> </p><p>"She's not." Newt interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"If she is, she's not willingly working with them." Minho continued ignoring Newt's interruption with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Newt tensed at the idea, although Newt knew the girl could never be one of them, the possibility of her being forced to work with or for them was just that, a possibility.</p><p> </p><p>"We can save her." Newt spoke in response.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded. "If she's really being forced to work with them," He started, "Then of course we'll try."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll do better than try." Newt responded sternly. "We have to do better." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Before Minho could say anything to comfort his friend, they heard Alby calling out, "Dakota, wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Their heads snapped over to find their friend in the same place as he was moments before, guilt hidden in his eyes and his foot in front of the other like he was tempted to run after the girl who was currently running away from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was confused and so was Newt however Newt didn't waste any time, a fire of rage sparking in his stomach as he rushed over to Alby, his eyes narrowed coldly, his gaze never flickering from Alby.</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't realize what Newt was doing at first, lost in a daze of confusion as he watched Dakota continue on her way through the makeshift village until he heard Newt shouting at Alby, "What the hell did you say to her?!"</p><p> </p><p>Minho's head snapped over to where Newt now stood in front of Alby, "Huh?!" Newt snapped when Alby didn't reply as Minho rushed over to the pair.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say anything." Alby responded stiffly. "I just... asked her a question. That's all." He told his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all?!" Newt remarked, "You accused her of being one of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"Newt." Minho called as he placed a hesitant hand on his friend's shoulder, Newt shrugged his hand off without so much as a glance back.</p><p> </p><p>Alby had tensed at Newt's words, not giving any sort of response although Newt already had his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Without any warning, Newt held onto Alby's shirt, fisting it in his hands and forcing Alby closer as he glared at the boy he usually respected. "She is not one of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"I had good reason to be concerned Newt." Alby said calmly, standing his ground on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you didn't!" Newt responded, "She is nothing like them!"</p><p> </p><p>Alby's eyes narrowed. "She isn't like us either." He told him, "She's different."</p><p> </p><p>"So?!" Newt replied rhetorically.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Dakota was different, it's one of the reasons he liked her so much. She was different in more ways than one but none of them were bad.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't tell me that she's not suspicious Newt." Alby responded tensely.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she's not!" Newt snapped. "She's done nothing wrong except trust you!"</p><p> </p><p>Alby took a deep breath, reigning his emotions in but not before Minho caught a flicker of hurt in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a step forward preparing to attempt to pull the two apart as Alby grew more frustrated and finally snapped, "Think with your head not your heart for one-second Newt!" Newt didn't respond and Alby didn't let him as he continued, "She remembers her name, she knows more than any of us, and she's a girl! She is nothing like us and that in itself should make you concerned but it doesn't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah because I have no reason to be." Newt responded.</p><p> </p><p>Alby shook his head. "No, you just like her too much to see it."</p><p> </p><p>Before Alby or Minho could even attempt to say a word, Newt's fist was colliding with Alby's face, Newt let go of the boy's shirt just as Alby began to fall back causing him to fall onto the ground with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn't believe what was happening as he watched Newt step forward, standing above the boy and looking ready to throw more punches, with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before Newt could throw another punch, Minho snapped himself out of it and rushed forward, grabbing onto the back of Newt's shirt and pulling him away from Alby and then and only then did Alby try and get up as Newt fought his friends hold though he soon gave up fighting physically as it was clear Minho wasn't letting go no matter what he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go Minho!" Newt growled lowly.</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. "You need to calm down first." He told him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't trust her!" Newt said glaring at Alby who stood just then, his legs shaking slightly as he balanced himself, wincing when he briefly touched the area Newt had punched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Minho grimaced as he looked at the boy knowing he would have a black eye tomorrow. "I'll let you go," He started causing Alby to tense as Newt stood straighter, "if you leave Alby alone and go take a walk."</p><p> </p><p>Newt deflated with a huff, staying silent for a few tense moments before he spoke in a soft, defeated voice, "Just let me go check on her."</p><p> </p><p>Minho's grip weakened for just a moment as he took in his friend's words, realizing just how much Dakota must mean to him. "You're in no shape to go see her." He told his friend, feeling bad for him, "You'll scare her, you know you will."</p><p> </p><p>Minho doubted his own words, Dakota wasn't scared by much, but after her unfriendly interaction with Alby, she might take Newt's obvious anger as him being angry with her for supposedly being one of them which Minho knew would at least upset her.</p><p> </p><p>Newt seemed to think about it for a moment before coming to the same conclusion as he nodded. "Can you check on her then?" He asked, "She needs someone."</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded. "Of course." He answered shortly.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me Minho."</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked, surprised by Newt's demand before he spoke, "I'll take care of her, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Newt took a deep breath before nodding again."Alright. You can let me go, I'll take a walk and calm down." He told Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, hesitating only for a moment before releasing his friend, slightly surprised when Newt shook himself off before walking away with a simple glance at Alby who was brushing himself off in an attempt to get all the grass off of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Minho watched his friend walk away, waiting until he got a good distance away before sighing and moving to walk away himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Alby called out.</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned back briefly to answer the question, his eyes narrowed as he showed that although he has held Newt back he was angry as well. "I made a promise to Newt that I don't intend to break."</p><p> </p><p>꧁ 𝟷,𝟸𝟸𝟾 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 ꧂</p><p> </p><p>Next Update</p><p>January 12th</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>